


Picture

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Please give me any and all comments that you have for me. I recognize this is probably very badly written and simply want constructive criticism to help me get a little bit better.





	Picture

I do not own Gravity Falls or it's characters

 

The past couple of months had been pretty great to good old Mabel. She had been able to finally quit that horrible job at some big corporation, and get a job doing one of the things she had often dreamed of doing. Educumacating the youths of the school district. Especially the itty bitty little ones. 

 

As Mabel was the art teacher, she was often called upon to assist in several ways that were technically outside of her jurisdiction, yet Mabel never said no. And so the kindergarten kids were spending their playtime in the art room. Seeing as the kids needed very little instruction for playtime, and today had been simply very draining, Mabel was just sitting at her desk looking a thing some pictures on said desk when a certain kindergartener by the name of Lil' Steve came overt to Mabel and asked her a question.

 

"Ms. Pines, what ya lookin at? Oh oh who's that?!"

"That's my husband Dipper, Lil' Steve."

 

"Then why do you two look so much like the same? Except you're a girl and he's a boy!"

 

"You know, Lil Steve, it kind of surprised me at first too. But he is the bestest husband I could ever ask for. Who knows, maybe one day you will like a girl who looks like you."

"Eww, girls are gross Ms. Pines. Except for you. You're fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any and all comments that you have for me. I recognize this is probably very badly written and simply want constructive criticism to help me get a little bit better.


End file.
